Fairytale Ending
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Shizuru wants a fairytale family and she will get it no matter what. Oocness


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Shizuru wants a fairytale family and she will get it no matter what. Oocness

**Fairytale Ending**

Shizuru Fujino, wanted a fairytale family. She wanted a significant other and a child to be the proof of the love they shared. She wanted a family pet to put a smile on the face of her child and her lover. In high school Shizuru had found her significant other in ice princess, Natsuki Kuga. The love between them was so deep that it was almost none existence. The love confession went like this:

"Shizuru, can I say that we are dating so I can get Takeda off my back. That idiot will not take no for an answer."

"Yes you can, Natsuki."

Shizuru had finally graduated and was off to college. She got her masters in some science field working in a top secret laboratory which Natsuki didn't see coming. The younger woman always thought that she would go into business taking over the Fujino Company from her father. The cobalt haired woman wasn't in the least bit unhappy about the decision though. Her father was another story.

After high school Natsuki moved into a nice sized house with her inseparable lover and went to the dog institute. She paid to take college classes and seminars to get a job training animals for the handicap. She even upped it a little by dedicating time to the police to teach dogs to smell drugs.

The Kyoto woman hummed happily and prepared a nice dinner for her love and herself. They both have been working real hard lately. They had steady jobs that paid the bills and gave them large amounts of pocket money it was the perfect time in their lives to have more. "Natsuki dinner is ready!" Moments later she heard the stampeding feet of her biker rushing to get to the table.

Natsuki took a moment to look around the living room. The brunette was in the mood. The only light in the living room were from candles. The candles Shizuru used to put her in the mood for sex. No sleep was going to come tonight. Well, that's not true. Four times out of ten she would fall asleep during it. Especially if she had worked hard that day and had Shizuru do her amazing lotion massage first. The raven haired woman was looking forward to this.

The meal was rare steak with chilled wine and strawberries. The normal sex meal between them. Steak for protein wine, strawberries and melted dark chocolate to get them in the mood. The smaller woman sat on the end of the table. On her plate was a small glob of mayo to go with her steak. Shizuru only allowed her small portions of mayo when they were going to make love. The older female didn't really want to taste the condiment on her.

Natsuki licked her lips and cut into the meat. She felt her girlfriend's cherry eyes gaze intently at her. "Delicious as always, Shizuru. No one could do it better." The dark haired woman commented with a wink. Both wine glasses were half full with aged wine.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it." The fair hair woman replied breathlessly. Shizuru was all ready to jump Natsuki before the start of the meal. She ate her meat as seductively as she could. Hoping the ebony haired woman would finish her meal after making love.

Wearing a smile the scientist took both empty plates from the table. Her hips moved side to side as she walked into the kitchen dumping them into the sick to be dealt with later. She pulled the fruit closer to where her lover was. Shizuru sat on Natsuki's welcoming lap feeling arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer. Wrapping one arm around her neck she leaned down and planted a passionate kiss on the younger woman.

With her free hand she grabbed a nice piece of fruit and dipped it into the smooth chocolate. She pulled the strawberry out and twirled it around so the chocolate wouldn't drip off onto their clothes. Holding the fruit out to Natsuki her tongue slipped passed her lips. Slowly her little pink tongue licked all the chocolate off cleaning the fruit. The ice princess wanted the bright red color to be visible as she bit into the berry. She watched the swirling lust in Shizuru's crimson orbs as she chew and swallowed.

The smaller girl reached for her wine trying to wash away her thirst. Smiling the Kyoto female grabbed another piece of fruit dipping it into the chocolate. She took a bite as dark chocolate smeared on her lips. Natsuki wasted no time licking the chocolate off her lips. Their tongues fought for dominance sharing the chocolate over their tastes buds.

As result of all their kissing the chocolate harden once more and it was unnecessary to melt it again. "Natsuki. Bedroom. Now." She moaned into another hot kiss. Without breaking the lip lock the green eyed woman picked up her love and carried her into the bedroom. As Shizuru's back hit the silky sheets she immediately rolled over so she was on top. "Tonight is all about you."

Natsuki widely grinned that means she was allowed to fall sleep because they were only going one round. Her orbs fluttered closed felling the chestnut haired woman hands roam her body. Her tongue tasted her lover's skin while her hands traveled between the biker's strong legs. No foreplay to night either. She teased the warm glistening flesh of her opening. Her thumb stroked her clit while her pointer and middle finger slipped into the tight opening.

The submission partner moaned and opened her legs a little more. Her tongue swirled over the light pink nipple on her breast erected the kernel of flesh. While her digits moved in and out over her entrance. Shizuru could tell the girl was very close to her sexual release. Without alerting the blunette to the sudden movement. Shizuru reached into her nightstand draw pulling out a white sponge the size of an unbroken potato chip.

Her fingers pumped into her organ hitting the spongy tissue on the top. Her thumb rubbed over her clitoris sending the motorcyclist into cries of orgasmic bliss. The tan haired woman removed her fingers and placed the sponge at her opening absorbing all the liquid the flowed out.

The sponge turned a light shade of blue as it puffed out and absorbed everything so nothing hit the bed sheets. She removed the one time only sponge from her legs and placed it into a ziploc bag. From there she put it on the nightstand and would deal with it tomorrow. She placed a sweet kiss on her sleeping lover's temple and curled around her body before falling into a good nights sleep.

* * *

><p>As always Shizuru was the first to awake. Moving a strand of navy hair out of her face she leaned down and kissed her forehead. The light haired woman prepared for her day cleaning, dressing and packing for work. Natsuki was always still asleep at the time. She walked into the kitchen and made breakfast for them both.<p>

When the taller woman was ready leave the house Natsuki schlepped down. "I'm going to work now. Have a good day, my love." Shizuru pulled the half asleep biker into her arms and kissed her. Releasing her after the tight squeeze the Kyoto woman took her leave letting Natsuki eat her now cold breakfast.

Pulling into the parking garage she found the cement stopper with her last name and parked. Her parking place was right next to the door. She had a better parking place then the handicap.

With her briefcase in one hand she pulled out her name badge. She politely waved into the security camera as she slid her badge into the security system. The red light flashed green allowing the door to be opened. Humming to herself she walked in and headed into the employee's locker room.

She shoved all her personal items into her locker and put on her pure white lab coat. The next room over was the lunch room where she placed her food in the refrigerator. "Good morning, Shizuru."

"Morning, Washu."

"My older sister wants to help with you little project, Shizuru."

The perfect Fujino mask slipped every so slightly. "You told your sister about this?" The woman was appalled what happened to confidentiality they were forced to sign.

"Calm down, you already know my sister so well." Washu replied with a smirk making one eyebrow on her face raise.

A second later another figure walked into the room. "Long time no see, Shizuru."

"Midori?" She was shocked to see another ex-hime. Other than Natsuki she had lost contact with those she went to school with. Once a month Mai called but that was always for Natsuki not her.

The older women smiled. "I'd be more then happy to help with your cause in fact I have already gathered some wonderful information to aid your research."

"Well then, the more the merrier." Shizuru shrugged and shook the teacher's hand.

* * *

><p>It was a long day at work Natsuki would probably be home before her. The thought of Natsuki greeting her as soon as she opened the door made her smile. In her fantasy Natsuki was wearing an apron-sleep with the cook- with a romantic candlelit dinner already on the table. However, this was one fantasy that the fair haired woman would always keep to herself. She loved her house and her kitchen to much to have the delinquent try and cook something.<p>

"I'm home Natsuki!"

"Welcome back, Shizuru. Guess who came to visit!" She walked into the living room and was greeted by two smiling girls sitting on the couch. Her significant other and her little sister, Alyssa. The spiky haired blonde was in her last year of high school.

"Hello Natsuki, Alyssa." She greeted her dark haired lover with a kiss and gave a real smile to the golden haired. The blonde greeted back. Shizuru plopped gracefully down on the reclining chair.

"Oh, I'll get refreshments now." The ebony haired women announced trotting into the kitchen. Natsuki would be gone a few minutes trying to make tea for everyone. Now that she was gone they were going to talk about business.

"With the death of the hime star Searrs is officially closed. All the agents are gone but me, and I'll give you complete control of the building and its technology."

"Thank you Alyssa I appreciate everything."

The student shrugged. "I'm glad I can help I suppose I would be the best person to ask about stuff like this huh? Keep me updated." The older woman nodded.

"Tea is served." Natsuki came back into the living room with a small smile on her face. The business talk stopped and they thanked the older sibling for their cup of tea.

"Alyssa would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to thank you."

Shizuru made an easy dinner of garlic chicken breasts with a side of veggies. The conversation stayed light. Alyssa talked about school and her singing career. Natsuki talked about the pup she was raising. She shared a funny store about how a puppy peed on some guy's pants leg. They shared a laughed then they looked over at the Kyoto women. It was her turn to talk.

"How was your day?"

"Just lovely, I ran into Midori at work." Natsuki looked up at her. "Apparently she's the older sister of someone I work with."

"Midori huh? It's been so long I didn't realize she stopped being a teacher. How is she?"

"She seems fine."

"That's good." The cobalt haired woman said licking her lips clean.

"Natsuki."

"Yes?"

"You didn't eat your veggies."

"Do I have to, Shizuru?" She whined.

"Yes." Not even mayo could make these veggies edible. Mumbling under her breath she stuffed all she could in her mouth and swallowed hard. "That's a good girl your little sister is watching so you have to be a good role model." Alyssa just smiled at Natsuki's expense they were a great family.

* * *

><p>Alyssa went back to her dorm before it was completely dark out leaving the couple alone. Shizuru washed dishes while Natsuki dried them. "When is your next day off?"<p>

"I don't know why?"

"Let's spend the day together."

"Of course that sounds lovely. You know, I can probably miss work tomorrow. It's bound to be a slow day."

"Really? That's sweet- oh wait I have work tomorrow." They focused back on the dishes. The rebel took a shy glimpse at the other speaking up softly. "I guess you can come with me to mine. I'll show you how to teach a dog to read."

"That's amazing." The last dish was cleaned and put away. "Let's retire to the bedroom. I have a phone call to make." Natsuki nodded and trotted to the bedroom. The chestnut haired women pulled out her cell and dialed Washu's number.

"What's up Shizuru?"

"I want to know if you will need me tomorrow."

"Have a hot date?" The genius guessed wearing a grin. The honey haired woman could picture her perverted grin.

"I want to know if it took. Will I be needed or can I skip the day?"

Washu looked over the data. "It's far too early to tell so go on and have some fun. I'll stop by the lab a look."

"Thank you goodbye."

"Bye bye."

Flipping the cell closed the older woman retired to her bedroom. Natsuki was already curled up in the bed sheets. Smiling the girl resisted the urge to jump on top of her and kiss her all over. Changing into her nightie she joined her lover on the bed pulling her close.

Red eyes fluttered open she yawned and got ready for the day. Today she was going to follow the blue haired woman to her job. It was still a force of habit to wake up early when she knew Natsuki got to sleep over an hour later then she did.

She made chocolate chip pancakes and eggs for breakfast. It was a rare moment for them to eat in the morning together. Natsuki always complemented her cooking saying the same thing over and over. "Delicious as always."

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes." Besides her blue Ducati Natsuki also had a small car. She didn't like it as much but sometimes she needed it. You can't take a dog out and expect it to ride on a Ducati without a side car.

"Is this were you work?" The honey haired woman asked amazed. She had never been to her lover's work just like Natsuki has never been to hers. Pulling out her keys she opened the door to the animals.

"Yup, let's met the puppies." Shizuru held in a giggle as Natsuki introduced her to the golden retriever puppies. There were Black Labradors as well. The blunette had the goofiest grin on her face as the puppies rushed to greet her with tongues.

The animals didn't live in cages they lived in little five by five rooms. There are not many litters in a year but different litters never touched unless they were vaccinated. For the first few weeks they lived with their mom's until old enough to eat wet food.

She grabbed one puppy and one adult and brought them into a separate room so nothing could distract the pup. Around Natsuki waist was a fanny pack filled with treats. Both canines had on 'service dog' vests. Natsuki held onto large flash cards. Shizuru sat off to the side with genuine interest.

The two animals sat beside each other looking up at Natsuki for instructions. They could follow voiced commands. The raven haired woman held out a card. In big bold letters was the word 'speak.' The adult dog barked out while the pup didn't. The larger animal was rewarded with a treat.

Natsuki put the card back in her piled and pulled out another one. The word was 'stand.' The adult stood and a moment later the puppy mimic. "Good job." The human praised giving them both a treat.

'Sit' was the next one and they both got it right. The ice princess pulled 'speak' back out. After seeing the older dog do it the pup barked back. "That's amazing Natsuki." The tea addict said with a clap.

"That's not all I have flash cards with picture on them." Another card was pulled out it was a picture of a black silhouette dog sitting with its mouth opened. It was followed with a round of barks. The card was switched with a pic of the same dog lying down in which both retrievers went down on their bellies. After rewarding them the human put the cards away.

"What's next?" She asked as the few weeks old animal walked up to her.

"Let's drive into the city for a walk. It's important to expose the guard animal to all sorts of environments." Leashing them both was easy for the dog trainer and so was getting them into the back seat of the car. The elder canine lied down while the pup wanted to watch everything out the window.

The trainer ordered the puppy down and eventually he listened. Natsuki drove with one hand on the wheel the other hand entwined with the honey haired woman's hand. They parked in a lot of the local children's park. "I want you to hold his leash. Don't worry; he'll listen to everything you say."

They each had a light colored leash in their hands. "This way." They weren't going to walk in the park they were going down the busy street. When they reached the first inter section the older dog did exactly when he was supposed to do. He sat and waited for the 'don't walk' sign to change. The pup stopped walking when they did but he was far to distracted. He had to be told to sit.

The light switched to the green walking figured and they started to walk. Shizuru quickly relaxed and learned to enjoy this. She had never walked down a busy street with a leash in one hand and her love in another. The pets walked in between them without interfering with their hand holding. The older woman glimpsed over at the biker. This was a perfect moment.

After about four tries the young dog learned to automatically sit whenever the humans stopped moving. The people around and the cars no longer distracted him from the one holding the leash. The beeping of the cross walk encouraged him to listen and watch for the sign to change.

It had been a good morning. "Let's head back it's lunch time." Natsuki announced at the sound of her stomach. The taller woman nodded in agreement. The car ride back was better then before. The females carried a light conversation while the motion of the car almost put the young dog to sleep.

They walked into the break room where the many huge bags of dog/puppy food were kept. Natsuki filled each bowl and matched the name bowls with the canines. As soon as the bowl was put down they began to eat. Sitting at the table Natsuki waited for her love to bring out their lunches. The meal was deli chicken sandwiches.

The smaller woman ate with gusto while Shizuru was unable to finish hers. She was about to put the plate on the floor allowing the leftovers to be eaten when Natsuki stopped her. "Don't do that, Shizuru. Guide dogs are only allowed to eat out of their bowls." Once the human was done she cut the chicken breasts up and put equal amounts in each bowl.

Tails didn't stop wagging as they ate real pieces of chicken instead of dried kibble. The tough biker was very affectionate with the animals teaching them right from wrong and how to read like they were her own kids. The brunette let out a dreamy sigh that went unnoticed by the dog trainer.

The sound of her purple cell brought her out of the trance. "I'm sorry, Natsuki I have to take it." She left the room and pulled out her phone. Washu's name flashed on the screen. "What is it?"

"Congratulations."

Shizuru rushed into work the next day. Midori and her sister were there with the same expression on their face. Amazingly it worked. A huge real smile broke out on her face. The first and the hardest step was complete. Shizuru could have jumped for joy if she wasn't maintaining a perfect lady image to the others. The siblings had goofy grins on their faces as if they had already celebrated with a round of drinks.

Tonight the ruby eyes woman would celebrate with her lover without her knowledge. Tonight it was going to another steak night with chocolate covered strawberries. Maybe she'll even make a few chocolate covered bananas.

"Shizuru, it's your turn to buy the drinks." Midori whined in a childish voice.

"Excuse me, my turn?"

"I helped Washu make the nutrition shots. Who do you think is going to be the one to eject them when you're out with your beautiful biker sexing it up."

"Alright fine, I'll buy the drinks." The siblings cheered.

* * *

><p>"Hey Natsuki, are you free tomorrow?"<p>

"Sure, I can ask a friend to cover for me. Is something wrong?"

"Not at all. Since Natsuki was kind enough to show me her job I thought I could return the favor." The younger woman broke out into a smile but a moment later it faltered.

"But Shizuru what about confidentiality paper you had to sign? You never like talking about work before." In a work like Shizuru's the only time they were allowed to share there works was when they were broadcasting it to the world for fame.

"It's alright this time; there is something I'm working on that you need to know about."

"Alright I'm looking forward to whatever your brilliant mind has come up with." Shizuru smiled a light almost unnoticeable blush appeared in her cheeks.

Natsuki was not happy about waking up early. She dressed and ate still in her half asleep state. The motions of the car made her doze off. "Wake up, we're here." With a mumble the biker rubbed her forest green eyes becoming aware of her surroundings. Side by side they walked into the security tight lab.

"Natsuki, I want you to meet someone. This is Washu Sugiura, Midori's little sister." They shared 'nice to meets yous' and a firm hand shake.

"Follow me." The lovers trailed after the small scientist into a room dubbed the incubator. It was basically an empty room with dulled colorless neon lights. The lights were specially made that a bat or another creature of the night could live in here. Safely on the table was a rectangular fish tank. However, it wasn't filled with pet fishes. It contained a fetus.

"I'm such a genius!" Washu praised. It didn't take long for the ice princess to realize the aquarium was an artificial womb. Artificial amniotic fluid filled the tank. The undeveloped baby floated in the middle attached to the umbilical cord that was attached to the bottom of the tank. The baby was the size of a lemon. The small thumb was near the mouth it was probably being suck moments before.

"Shizuru...What's this?" Slowly she trotted up to the fake womb.

"She's our baby. This is the second trimester; fourteen weeks."

"She?"

"Two female chromosomes can only make a female baby." The self proclaimed genius explained.

"H-how is this even possible?"

"Simple, I was able to mutate your vaginal secretion sample into a sperm like substance. Shizuru produced the egg and it was a matter of luck to see if a fetus was made."

"Is this safe?"

"Yes, and your sister is the proof of it."

"What?" The animal trainer turned to look at her girlfriend with a skeptical glance.

"This is Searrs technology. Alyssa was artificially born from your DNA. Our child will be a healthy little girl."

Gently the navy haired woman placed her hands on the glass. Her baby. Her baby with Shizuru. "How does she get the nutrients she needs? No one eats for her."

"Like this." The fair haired woman opened the package to a brand new needle. Washu left the room to return moments later with a test tube. The needle was filled with whatever was in the tube. Walking over to the tank the needle was inserted into a small opened that allow the small things in but not out. Shizuru empty the liquid into the umbilical cord. "This fluid is everything the baby needs to be healthy."

Midori walked into the incubator room. "Hello guys, Shizuru good news I just ordered the domperidone needles."

"The what needles?" Natsuki pulled her attention away from her baby.

"Oh, Natsuki good to see you. And yes, once the baby is ready to come out Shizuru wants to give her mom's nourishing breast milk. Thus making the domperidone needles necessary."

"Was there any problems getting them?"

"None and they shall be here by the time she's ready to be born."

"Excellent, good work everyone."

"Congratulation, papa." The teacher teased but didn't get a reaction out of the soon to be mother. She was too focused on the tank.

Natsuki, still in shock over the whole situation was dragged out of the room by her Kyoto lover. "Wow."

"Natsuki are you ready to be a mother with me?"

"Wow." The brunette gave her shocked motorcyclist a kiss. It wasn't like the raven haired woman could say no. The baby was already here. In the past the baby subject was only brought up once thanks to the older woman's mind. The tea addict had openly said yes while Natsuki hadn't voice out anything but moved away clearly meaning 'rather not.' Shizuru grinned knowing that the younger girl would want the child. The Kyoto woman had planned this perfectly after all. She knew Natsuki would fall in love as soon as she saw the baby.

"We're going to be mothers soon..."

* * *

><p>The baby got bigger every week. Natsuki began to visit the baby watching the miracle of life happen. Once the third trimester was here so were Shizuru's lactation shots. She had begun taking them flinching whenever she did it to herself. It was unsettling how Washu seemed to enjoy giving her the shots. While Midori missed the vein or hit it in the correct spot the blood squirted out like a fountain. In the end it was easier for her to do it herself.<p>

Baby items were purchased in the second trimester and kept in one of the guest rooms. The one next to their bedroom was converted into the baby room. The room painted baby blue was filled with colorful baby things. The room had Disney stickers on the wall near the crib and glow in the dark stars/planet stickers on the ceiling. Everything was ready for the newborn's arrival.

"It's time for the baby to be born!" The Kyoto woman shouted at her sleeping significant other. Natsuki scared to death at her love's scream shot op out of bed. Shizuru was already dressed watching how her love scrambled around. She almost fell to her face as she dressed quickly throwing on clean clothes and jumping into the car. The tan haired woman was already in the driver side flouring it all the way to the laboratory.

"How do you know she's ready to come out?"

"Well it was very hard to simulate a women's water breaking. There are no contractions or a rupture of membranes so basically we guessed."

The couple burst into the incubator room where the science sisters were already there with everything they needed. With gloves on they unlatched the top of the fish tank. The pink haired sister held onto the baby while Midori cut the cord. The baby was lifted out and placed in the sterilized sink to be cleaned of the amniotic fluid.

The parents stood off to the side watching as their little bundle of joy was wrapped in a pink towel. "She looks like you Natsuki." The older mother complemented holding the baby first. The cobalt haired woman held out her pointer finger wanting the baby to grab it. Eventually her little grip found Natsuki's finger.

"Congratulations. Pass her this way." Midori whined wanted to hold the newborn. After a few rounds it was time to go home. Shizuru put her safely in the car seat and the happy family returned home.

"Speak." Natsuki's pointer finger moved over the word. The small golden puppy barked with a wagging tail. Natsuki turned the card towards her child. "Speak."

"Natsuki she can barely sit up straight she's not going to bark for you." Shizuru giggled. "It's too early for flash card." Each flash card had the bold word and a picture.

"You made flash cards already. Beside my cards are still better then yours."

"If you say so." The ice princess didn't like the tone her lover used in her Kyoto voice. She wanted to prove her cards were better. The rebel woman grabbed the flash card from the tan haired woman and read them out loud.

"Mom, mommy, tea, yukata, kimono, I love you, Natsuki-mama, ara, meanie, black tea, white tea, oolong tea, jasmine tea, chai tea, green tea, herbal tea, red tea, earl grey, mint tea, rosemary tea, chrysanthemum tea, peppermint tea, chamomile tea, tea ceremony, ice tea. Do I really need to go on?"

"Well let's see yours." Natsuki blinked as the card on her lap were stolen from right under her. "Sit, lay down, roll over, stay, paw, mayo, mayonnaise, more mayo please, bike ride, blue Ducati, ramen, dog, pup, puppy, Duran, wolf, canine." Shizuru glanced into the blunette's face her cheeks held a heavy blush. "Do I need to go on?" The chestnut haired woman mimic after the navy raven haired woman.

Neither woman noticed that the pup had been doing every command he recognized. The baby clapped with a giggle earning the attention of everyone in the room. The older woman didn't waste any time gathering her daughter in her arms and cuddling the giggling girl. Natsuki picked up the puppy and cuddles him to her chest.

"Can you give mommy a kiss?" Shizuru asked trying to give affection to the baby who only pulled away and laughed at her mother's disappointment.

"Can you give mommy a kiss?" Natsuki asked the newborn animal who affectionately licked the biker's face. "Hah, my little student is smarter then yours."

* * *

><p>AN: Midori and Washu from Tenchi. Do you guys see what I see? They both have the same I'm young attitude. I made chocolate covered strawberries today. I need one now...ufufu Review.

Originally this was going to be more dark and aguish. The darker one sounds better but was harder to do:

Shizuru was going to be in a one sided love. She stole DNA from Natsuki during the carnival. She's not 100% sane during this. Then she took over Searrs and illegally did this without Natsuki's (or anyone's other then the mad scientist Washu) knowledge. This project would take up all her time. Fed up with being ignored Natsuki stalks Shizuru walking into the incubator room and freaks out at the baby in a fish tank. Then Shizuru would use First District technology and erase her memory of what just happened. As soon as the child is born Shizuru was going to pack it up and leave Fuuka till Natsuki hires Yamada and she re finds her. By then the child was going to be 8y/o or so. However, light hearted fics are easier for me to do.


End file.
